


Guiding Star

by HyperKid



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb can fake being a dom when his mistress demands it, Domme/sub, F/F, F/M, Gen, Jester likes to keep busy, Light Choking, Light Spanking, M/M, Multi, Other, Rough Sex, Widojest week 2019, domme Jester, fuckin on a boat, prompt: kissing as distraction, prompt: mischief, sub Caleb, the rest gotta keep her occupied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid
Summary: Jester’s doing a little... creative work on the Balleater’s wheel when Caleb catches her. So he decides to give her a little inspiration.





	Guiding Star

**Author's Note:**

> HK: So sorry this is late everyone... I definitely jinxed myself by posting early >< I had one more fic planned too, but might not make it.  
> Mollymauk: I demand a snuggle pile. Write me one.  
> HK: Admittedly only part of the reason why.  
> Mollymauk: And definitely the less funny part. I didn’t know it was possible for you to run out of porn!  
> HK: *huffs* Look I wrote too much and now it all just looks weird to me! I’m going ace again and I need a break.  
> Mollymauk: Nothing to do with Sad About Molly Hours?  
> HK: How do you even know about those? >.>  
> Mollymauk: Darling, you’re being sad about me. It literally results in you hanging off me and moping.  
> HK: .......... Fair. So why don’t I write a Molly cuddle pile?  
> Mollymauk: Because I’ll turn it into an orgy and you don’t want to do porn.  
> HK: ................. more fair. Gonna sneak one with you AND Caddy some day though.  
> Mollymauk: And I’m going to work even harder to make it an orgy.  
> HK: I know this is why I love you, but... nah no argument it’s just why I love you.  
> Mollymauk: And don’t you forget it~ 
> 
> WARNINGS!! Explicit sex and dirty words 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and potentially not even the idea for these fics (fanfic is tricky legally) but transphobes and bigots still ain’t welcome. Begone, demons!

Jester hummed softly to herself, working the tip of her chisel ever so gently into the varnished wood of the ship’s wheel. All around her, wood creaked and ropes whispered, all moving with every wave. 

She was definitely more fond of the sea now. They’d had time to settle in, to learn what they were doing, and a proper crew to keep the ship on course. There was much less panic, running around and flailing. 

And of course, Avantika was dead. That helped too. 

Fjord was still being weird and chasing around after his big sea snake, but that was okay. Jester knew all about having a god you wanted to please. 

The rest of the Mighty Nein were beginning to get restless though, the stress of the sea and dangerous chases and monsters beginning to weigh on them. Jester knew about that too, and she had a couple ideas on how to fix it. 

She started a little as a hand stroked through her hair, the chisel jerking and splitting the wood. Muttering swear words to herself, she spread a quick Mending cantrip over the spot, then turned. 

Caleb was watching her with a slightly bemused smile. 

“Orly told me I would find you over here,” he murmured, just loud enough to be heard over the sounds of the ship. “He said you’ve been steering us off course for several hours now, but that you’d be correcting it?” 

He leaned a little closer, squinting at the wheel in the dim light. Jester leaned back a little and looked over her work with a proud smile. 

“Do you like it?” She asked cheerfully, then noticed how close he had gotten and groaned. She’d completely forgotten that he couldn’t see so well in the dark. “I can go get a torch if you want to see?” 

“No, no,” Caleb shot her a smile, raising a hand to summon a floating orb of light, “I’ve got this.” 

Feeling a little foolish, Jester subsided back into silence as he examined her work. She was still a little too high keyed, enjoying her mischief too much to just sit quietly for long; soon her fingers were drumming almost of their own volition, tapping their way across her knees and over her skirts. 

The slight smile on Caleb’s lips could have been because he noticed, or just because of her efforts. His lips moved just a little as he read, quirking into a smile that only grew. Finally he reached the spot where she had been carving and straightened. 

“Jester... why do you know so many dirty limericks?” 

Pleased with the result, Jester smiled innocently and tapped her chisel off her chin. 

“What a strange question, Cay-leb... I can’t imagine why you’d ask if I knew dirty limericks!” 

Stifling a laugh, the wizard tapped her on the head. 

“Oh I know that you know them, Blueberry. I’m just surprised you know so many... and so many that rhyme with wizard.” There was a strong undercurrent of amusement in his tone, so Jester leaned back against his knees to smile up at him. 

“Maybe I’ve just been feeling... inspired lately,” she offered sweetly, and was happy to see his smile widen. A gloved hand dropped back to her hair, stroking gently through deep blue curls. 

“And why might that be?” He asked softly, his voice dipping to a deeper timber. Jester considered playing coy a little more and pressed back into his hand. A soft trill slipped from her lips, not exactly unintentionally but definitely not faked. 

“I think it’s because I really like your dick,” she finally decided, tipping her head back to grin broadly at him. Light glinted off the points of her fangs, bright in the relative darkness. 

Caleb couldn’t imagine what else he could have been expecting, a low chuckle rising in his chest. He tightened his grip just a little, tugging her head further back. 

“Only my dick?” 

“And the rest of you,” Jester agreed easily, batting her lashes. Her tail began to creep lazily around his leg, the spade tip trailing its way up the inside of his thigh. Caleb reached down to catch it with his free hand, rubbing his thumb over the smooth, sensitive tip. 

“Am I disturbing your work?” He murmured, nodding to the incomplete carvings around the ship’s wheel. She’d gotten a good way around, a little over half in the first four hours of the night’s watch, but there was a lot of space still to fill. 

Jester followed his glance to the unfinished poem and bare space, then gave him a wicked grin. 

“I could use a little more... inspiration. Just let me finish this one first and I can take a break to play with you.” 

A lower purr rumbled loose as Caleb massaged the tip of her tail, but she still managed to draw back and lean over the smooth wood again. The carving was delicate work, and she wanted to get the last line down before being distracted. 

Behind her, Caleb considered telling her that he was there to work too. As the navigator in training, he was hypothetically supposed to be keeping them on course. 

But then, Orly had already told him Jester had been steering them off course for hours, twisting the wheel so that she could write her limericks all around the end. They were already hopelessly off course. 

Fjord probably wouldn’t notice. He was a good captain and an excellent sailor, but he was no navigator and knew better than to push himself into someone else’s job. He’d trust them to get him where he needed to be, when he needed to be there. 

Jester would need to turn the wheel back to do the other side anyway. 

Which left Caleb with a little time to fill while she carved the last line in her neat, precise script. 

An imp of mischief in his chest, he sunk to his knees behind her, guiding her tail to his lips. She hummed softly at the first kiss, flicking the tip of her tail happily and kept going. Parting his lips just a little, he sucked lightly on the very tip. 

A lower sound, more of a rumbly growl than a trill came this time, her tail pushing at his lips to press further into his mouth. Caleb parted for it easily, brushing his tongue across the point. He kept half an eye on her carving, waiting to see if she’d break. 

But Jester was very used to being the distraction herself, so while she made grumpy noises, her work on the wheel remained steady. Each tiny letter carved in immaculate writing. 

Three words to go, by the look of it. 

A grin flicking across his lips, Caleb sucked more of her tail into his mouth, tongue tracing the soft skin around the bottom side. Just as she placed the chisel for the next letter, he bit down sharply. 

Jester squeaked, jumping and just barely pulling the chisel away in time to avoid gouging another line in the wood. She turned a playful scowl on Caleb, who did his very best to look innocent with her tail still in his mouth. 

“That’s mean, Caleb,” she pouted, wagging the chisel in his direction, “that hurt!” 

Caleb licked over the bitten spot in apology and she had to stifle a giggle, turning back to the wheel. 

“I’ll be done in a minute! Just hold on.” 

As soon as her attention returned to the last two words, Caleb’s mind whirred with new plans to distract her. His hand glided lightly down the shaft of her tail, fingers tracing idle patterns as he thought. She was so close to finished. 

One word to go. 

He could see where the limerick was going, figured he knew what it would be. Nibbling gently along the end of her tail, he cocked his head thoughtfully. 

It wouldn’t do to do something too obvious, and she’d be expecting him to play with her tail. Which they both very much enjoyed, honestly. Tails were very sensitive, and Jester was extremely good with hers. 

Trailing fingers found their way up under her long skirt, curling around the base where her tail carried on from her spine. Jester squirmed at the touch, her tail curling and poking further into Caleb’s mouth. 

At the last moment, the wizard drew back, pressing his chest to the line of her spine to stick his tongue in her ear. 

This time Jester actually dropped the chisel, giggling and falling sideways as she batted him away. 

“Caaaay-leb! That’s so gross!” 

Grinning triumphantly, Caleb sat back on his heels and offered her his hand. 

“Call it revenge for all those dicks in my spell books,” he teased. Jester took his hand and stuck out her tongue, letting him help her back up. 

“You know I’ll just have to do more now.” 

“I do.” Glancing around, Caleb caught sight of the chisel off towards the stairs down to the main deck. “Do you still want to finish?” 

Jester followed his gaze, measured the distance, and groaned. 

“If we don’t go get that it’s going to fall on the next big wave.” 

“And then you’ll probably need to get a whole new one.” 

Bracing her hands on his shoulder, Jester gave him a playful shove towards the chisel. 

“You’re the one who made me drop it, why don’t you go get it for me?” 

Caleb let himself fall to the deck, groaning dramatically and clutching his arm as though direly wounded. Rolling seemed easier than getting to his feet though, so he made the rest of the way to the chisel like that, and then rolled back with it. 

Jester watched it all, hands over her mouth to contain her laughter and keep from attracting the attention of the sailors on watch. Caleb rolled to her feet, arriving on his back and held up the chisel for her with a grin. 

“My lady.” 

Her shoulders shaking with laughter, Jester took the chisel and leaned down to press a soft kiss to his lips. 

“I’ll be literally like ten seconds, Caleb. Can you wait that long or should I tie you up?” 

The wizard pretended to consider it, then nodded, resting his hands on his chest. 

“Alright.” 

It was more interesting than what he’d been anticipating for his watch, even if he’d just been watching her work. The sea had been... stressful for almost all of the Mighty Nein, and Jester had been doing a lot to blow off steam. 

Seeing the marks of her mischief around the boat had been fun, and knowing why she did it... well, someone had to bring a little joy into Jester’s life too. A little silliness and light, and a little chance for stress relief. And a little chance for him to embrace his own silly side, which was enough of a rarity to treasure. 

Jester shot him the occasional suspicious glance while she carved the final word of the limerick into the wheel, but he watched her quietly until it was done. Then she turned and threw a leg over him to straddle his waist, grinning down at him. 

“Okay, Caleb! Inspire me.” 

His hands came up to rest on her hips automatically and he sat up, bringing his lips almost to hers. 

“And what would you like?” He asked softly, warm breath ghosting over her lips with each word. Jester shivered in the warm night air, draping her arms around his shoulders. 

“I think I’d like something a little rough tonight,” she decided, her fingers playing slowly through the shorter hair on the back of his neck. Caleb leaned in just enough to nip at her lower lip, his grip tightening to pull her flush against him. 

“Something rough?” This time their lips actually brushed with each word and he could feel her breath quicken, the way she squirmed against him. One hand pressed flat to her back, feeling its way up to tangle in her hair and pull her head back. 

The way Jester moaned as he did it, soft and sweet and so very wanting stirred something deep within him. 

“Yes... like that...” she swallowed, drawing his gaze to her neck. He gave into the temptation, leaning forward and biting down on cool blue skin, sucking hard until he was sure he’d left a mark. Jester writhed in his lap, her arms going from a caress to clutching at him, raking her nails down his back. 

“Should I hurt you, Blueberry?” Caleb murmured against her skin, pressing a soft kiss to the mark he’d left. “Should I push you up against this wheel and slap your pretty ass? Should I bother to prepare you for my cock or just fuck you raw, make you scream my name and beg me for more?” 

He kissed his way slowly up the side of her neck, feeling her pulse race against his lips, pausing just below her earlobe. 

“What would my mistress ask of me?”

Jester moaned again at his words, craning her head to the side to give him more access to her neck. 

“Yes... all of that... slap my ass and pull my hair, and bend me over the railing and make me beg for you...” she cracked an eye open, a glint of fang visible in her smile as she hooked her tail around his neck, “suck on my tail like the good boy you are.” 

The smooth tip pressed to his lips again and Caleb eagerly opened for it, suckling on the tip and drawing back to meet her violet gaze. An inch or two slipped into his mouth, moving slowly back over his tongue while she watched. 

Hollowing his cheeks, Caleb sucked harder and she whimpered. Nails dug in through the back of his shirt, then dragged around to the front of his waist, tugging at the ties of his trousers. 

“Just push my skirt up,” she purred, withdrawing her tail and pressing kisses to the corner of his mouth, reaching in and stroking his stiffening cock, “in case someone comes.” 

The reminder that they were very much not alone only served as encouragement for Caleb, lighting a fire in his gut as his hands fell to her legs, down to her knees and pushing up under the soft blue of her dress. She hadn’t been wearing the black leggings she’d worn in Wildmount while they were at sea. 

Ostensibly this was because of the heat; Caleb was pretty sure it was actually because of this. There was so little privacy aboard ship, and there wasn’t always time for layers. It wasn’t as though Jester felt the cold in Wildmount anyway. 

Her skin was still faintly cool to the touch even here, and he relished it as he reached the tops of her thighs to cup her ass. It was refreshing to hold her close, like a cool drink of water. Plunging deep into her, where warmth overcame her slightly lower temperature, was only better. 

His hips bucked up into her hand and she rose quickly, tugging him up by his belt loops and pulling him in for a deep, hungry kiss. Unwilling to draw away, he kept his hands on her ass, skirt bunched around his wrists and exposing her to the night air. 

The gentle touch of a sea breeze made Jester whimper again, her feet shifting apart to expose her wet core to the air. With a quick nod, Caleb guided her to the railing. 

“Bend over, my beautiful disaster.” 

The name made Jester giggle, as it was meant to, and she stole another kiss before skipping over, her tail flicking through the air behind her. If she was holding it a little higher than usual to give him a continued view of her ass, who was he to complain? 

She stopped just far enough back that she had to bend fully forward to reach the carved wood, arching her back to present herself to him. A delicate nudge of her tail tucked the top of her skirt to the side and out of her way. 

Caleb took a moment just to look at her, affection blooming warm and soft in his chest. All that energy, all that passion, all that zest for life, and she wanted him. He still couldn’t believe it, most days. But for as long as she did, as long as they all did, Caleb was happy to do anything they asked. 

He stepped up behind her, fingers trailing up smooth blue thighs to stroke across her ass again. 

“So beautiful,” he murmured, one hand straying further to twist her tail through his fingers. She coiled it around, the spade tip stroking across his cheek. 

“You’re keeping me waaaaiting~” she purred in a sing song voice, tail tickling along his jawline. 

“We can’t have that now can we?” Caleb teased back, leaning into the touch of her tail. And brought his hand down sharply on the curve of her ass. Plump blue cheeks jiggled with the hit, her whole body jerking forwards and rocking up on her toes. 

“Oh... yes, Caleb, just like that,” she sighed, her lashes fluttering shut. The wizard smiled, stroking his hand gently across her skin, thumb smoothing over the crease just below where her ass met thigh. 

“You’re sure you don’t want some here?” He asked teasingly, his middle finger just barely brushing over her lower lips. Jester squirmed and pressed back, her back arching and moaning softly. 

“Maybe a couple?” She glanced back over one shoulder, fang showing in her grin, “But I kinda want some dick there a little more.” 

The end of her tail curled up, coiling sinuously up his chest to press against his lips once more. But this time, as he parted them to taste her, the spade head dipped away, curling around his neck instead. Settled around his throat like a living collar, the tip played against the corner of his mouth. 

His throat went dry when he tried to swallow past its weight. 

Jester paused, cocking her head to one side. 

“Colour?” She asked, one finger picking absently at the varnish on the rail. Caleb forced himself to swallow again, the words sticking in his chest. 

“Green,” he managed to whisper, turning his head to press a kiss to the tip, “very green. I like it a lot.” 

A broad smile blossomed across Jester’s face and she nodded, nudging at his lips gently. 

“Are you okay if I go a little tighter?” 

If Caleb nodded any harder, he’d have crushed her tail with his chin. Stiffling a giggle in her wrist, Jester turned back around and swayed her ass at him. 

“Then you’d better be impressing meeeee~” her sing song voice added a strange touch of innocence to her, immediately belied as her tail traced his cheek. 

Turning his head to press a soft kiss to the spade of her tail, Caleb stroked his hands along her smooth skin once more, then drew back to give her a sharp slap to the upper thigh. She rocked back into it, again stifling her laughter, and moaned as his other hand tangled in her hair. 

“Are you ready for me?” He growled into her ear, stepping closer to press his bared erection between her cheeks. The tiefling shivered at his touch, trying to grind and rub herself against him. 

“And still waiting,” she purred back, tilting her head back to shoot him a grin. He didn’t bother fighting the answering grin, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth and reaching down between them to guide himself into her. 

“Impatient,” he teased, rubbing the head of his cock over her folds. Jester squirmed against him, trying to push back and onto his dick, but he drew back just enough to stop her. 

Growling in frustration, nails digging into the varnished railing, Jester tightened her tail around his neck. Her voice came out low, guttural, with a trace of Infernal that made Caleb go weak at the knees. 

“I told you to fuck me!” 

The wizard’s hips moved without him thinking about it, jolting forward at her command. The sudden move jerked her into the railing, a laugh coming out half moan. 

She’d taken Caleb without being stretched before and every time was perfect. He was thick enough that he couldn’t quite thrust home no matter how wet she was, his girth forcing him to slow but not actually tearing anything. Just the perfect stretch as he split her open on his cock. 

This time he was panting when he stilled, pressing his forehead to the back of her head to catch his breath. That first moment, with the heat of her body and the instant snap of her command always took his breath away. 

Her tail remained curled around his throat, just the lightest pressure. A tacit reminder that he was owned. Hers. And she had expectations. 

Slowly he straightened, hands sliding across her slightly cool form to grip her shoulder and hip. 

“Do you like that?” He panted, pressing slowly forward. Jester pushed back to meet him, her breath coming in short gasps. “Do you like being filled by my fucking cock?” 

This time he could feel her purr, her walls flexing around him as she squirmed. 

“Yeah,” she moaned, arching her back to try and take him deeper, her tail shifting slowly across the back of his neck. 

A grin stole across Caleb’s lips and he gripped her shoulder firmly, jerking her back to meet another sharp thrust. 

“Fuck, I can’t wait to fill you with something else,” he panted, drawing out just a little to thrust in again. “Do you want that too? Want me to fuck you until you can’t even walk and fill you with my come?” 

“Yeah,” her voice was shaking now, both with pleasure and the effort of keeping quiet. Neither knew who else was on watch tonight, but there were ways and ways of finding out. Let them think they’d settled to more carving. 

Locked in place for a change, her tail twisted back and forth between them, always conscious of where it wrapped around his throat. Caleb pressed another soft kiss to the spade head as he began to move more. Usually he’d go slowly, give her time to get used to him. 

Today, his mistress demanded fast and rough. 

His nails dug in as his grip tightened, pulling her back to meet him with each thrust. Jester pushed back enthusiastically, swivelling her hips each time for a new angle. Already she could feel an ache building deep inside, the pain of a rough fucking blending perfectly into pleasure. 

Caleb shifted his grip from her shoulder to her hair, tugging her head back again as he bent over. 

“Anyone could come and see you right now,” he hissed into her ear, breath hot against her skin, “could come up on deck and see you bent over for me, my beautiful, demanding whore. And what a stunning sight you make for me.” 

The words made Jester whimper, her stomach quivering at the thought. 

“And would you let them have a turn with me?” She panted, twisting to angle her horn and press her cheek to his. “Let someone else come and fuck my face while you take me from behind?” 

“Like I am now?” Caleb growled. Already he could move faster, more easily, her body opening to accept him. She was so wet now, so hot in the muggy night air, each thrust in smoother than the last. 

Finally he caught just the right angle, startling a cry from her. Both froze, holding their breath to see if anyone had heard. As the seconds ticked by, Caleb pressed his lips to her ear. 

“Is that what you want? For Fjord or Beau to come up and find you like this?” His hand slipped from her hip to her thigh, coming up and around under her skirt to press firmly on her clit. “Shall I tell you what a beautiful little slut you are as I fuck you? Or would you like them to?” 

Jester whined a protest, falling forward to sink her teeth into the back of her hand to contain the sound. Caleb grinned in the dark, beginning to move once more. 

Slowly, now. Less sound to alert any curious ears. 

“You are always beautiful, liebling,” he told the back of her head in a low whisper, rolling his hips in long, powerful strokes to massage her g-spot, “so beautiful, so bright and shining, but tonight you are mine.” 

“Yours,” she agreed in a broken gasp, her tail stroking tenderly across his neck. He nudged her clit again, along with a particularly long thrust that made her rise up on her toes. Wood creaked under her fingers and she whined softly but released her grip. 

The rough fucking had been so good, but this slow glide was almost better. The smooth slide of Caleb’s cock was effortless now, sending a warm glow of friction right down to her toes. Every stroke over her g-spot made her shiver and clench, each slide out leaving her tantalizingly empty. 

It couldn’t last long; for one thing, they didn’t have the time. For another, the low pulse of need had risen to breaking point, and slow and steady just wouldn’t cut it. Teeth clenched with the effort of quiet, Jester twisted her tail just a little tighter around Caleb’s throat, tugging his head down to where he could whisper. 

“And you’re mine. So fuck me like you mean it or I’ll toss you to the deck and do it myself.” 

This time it was Caleb’s turn to moan, his hips jerking forwards in a sudden, sharp thrust. 

Oh, yes, it was good, the sweet friction, hot and wet around his cock, clenching to take him deeper and demanding more. He was more than happy to give it to her, pace building again as the slap of skin on skin grew once more, barely audible over the creaking of the ship. 

But who cared if they were discovered? Most of the Nein would be happy to watch or join in, and the crew... 

The thought threw Caleb’s rhythm a little, a forbidden pleasure tingling up his spine. Let the crew watch them. Let them watch her, see the beautiful way Jester writhed and moaned. How well she took any cock she wanted. 

Let them watch him, wonder how he’d take it, what else he’d do to be a good boy for his mistress. 

Let Fjord come up and show them. 

His hips jerked again, rougher, and Jester keened, clenching down around him. She sounded close, her body trembling under his hands, around his dick. 

Throwing caution to the winds, Caleb withdrew fully, landing a ringing slap on Jester’s ass before slamming back into her. A squeak turned to a loud moan and she pushed back for more, her tail twisting across his skin but drawing no tighter. 

“Caleb,” she gasped, eyes fluttering shut in ecstasy as another sharp slap made her ass bounce, sparks rippling through her body, “that’s... loud...” 

But she couldn’t imagine asking him to stop. 

Caleb released her hair, gripping the base of her tail instead and stroking roughly along its length. 

“Then you’d better fucking come before they get here,” he growled, balls slapping at her lips as he hammered into her. 

Almost sobbing with pleasure, Jester reached down to rub at her own clit, bracing her other hand on the railing to push back into him as much as she could. 

“Fuck... yes... harder!” 

He brought his hand down again, harder and lower this time, at the top of her thigh. The sting rocked through the tiefling’s body, her tail tightening just a little on Caleb’s throat. It was tantalizing, so close to asphyxiation but not... quite... there. 

And then he was, almost without noticing, another sharp slap landing on Jester’s thigh and she was coming around him, her whole body rocking and spasming with pleasure. It was impossible not to follow as he slammed home, gripping her hips with both hands now as she bucked to ride her through as long as he could. 

At some point Jester straightened, flopping back against his chest to snuggle and catch her breath. Caleb wrapped his arms around her, shifting around to lean against the railing himself and just... hold her. 

Neither were quite sure when Beauregard arrived, or how long she’d been there, but eventually she got tired of waiting. 

“Y’know, Marius came up wondering if you were fightin’ something.” 

Caleb considered going for his trousers, but Jester’s dress was probably covering anything of interest. Not that Beau had the slightest interest. 

“What was he going to do if we were?” Jester giggled, wiping her sweaty hair back off her face and holding out a hand for Beau. 

The monk stepped forward, glanced at Caleb, and visibly shrugged before closing the distance to cuddle up. 

“Probably go hide real deep at the bottom of the boat. He definitely worked it out when you squeaked though.” 

Happily snuggled between them, Jester’s tail uncoiled from around Caleb’s neck, looping around his shoulders while she snuggled Beau too. Caleb only hesitated a moment before slipping an arm around Beau’s waist too. It was... a little awkward, a little stiff, and if it wouldn’t be more awkward to stop and fix his pants he’d have done it. 

But they were a family now, and it was good to have a little down time between all the running for their lives. And an excuse to just... relax together. 

Beau made a soft grumbly noise and shifted until her side was pressed to Caleb’s, chest still snuggled up with Jester. 

“Do you think we woke many people up?” The tiefling giggled, doing her best to whisper. Beau snorted, pressing a soft kiss to her temple. 

“I think you woke the whole damn boat. Made for a good show though. You should definitely draw it.” 

Jester perked up immediately, bouncing up on her toes. 

“Oooh, yes! That’s a really good idea Beau!” And then she paused, a decidedly dangerous mischievous grin curling her lips as she glanced back at Caleb. “Once I’ve finished some other things.” 

The wizard sighed fondly and pressed a kiss to her horn. 

“I take it this means you’re going back to work?” 

Jester made a disgruntled noise, tail curling up the back of Caleb’s head to push him down for a proper kiss. Then she leaned in to Beau, kissing her tenderly before skipping away from them both. 

“Yeah! I’m feeling really inspired now.” 

For a moment, the two humans watched her go, humming happily to herself as she retrieved her chisel, spun the wheel back to where she had been up to, and planted herself down. 

Then Beau sighed. 

“We’re in a lot of trouble, huh?” 

For a moment, Caleb considered pretending he didn’t know what she meant. But the smile hadn’t quite faded from his lips yet. Instead he gave her a quick squeeze. 

“Yeah, but luckily we have each other to watch our backs.” 

Beau snorted a laugh and shifted away, punching his shoulder. 

“Put your dick away before you hug me, weirdo.” 

A wicked grin crossed Caleb’s lips and he stepped after her, both hands out. Beau took another quick step away, both hands raised. 

“Don’t you fuckin’ do it.” 

But Jester wouldn’t be giving up custody of the wheel for another few hours, and Caleb still had a little silliness to run off. There was no way he was ever going to actually catch Beau and they both knew it. 

But she’d been the one to stay watching them fucking, and come to hug anyway. And what was the use of a good silly mood if you couldn’t tease an Empire sibling? 

**Author's Note:**

> HK: I just.. needed some Beau love there at the end. I don’t write her enough and I do need to fix that, I just have a WIP pile 40 fics long >.> might dig out my Beaujes drabble and see if I have more for it soon. Have a good evening and don’t forget to love each other 💙🧡


End file.
